The popularity of various wireless networking technologies for handheld platforms has created a need to integrate multiple networking technologies on a single wireless communication device. Of these networking technologies, the two most widely used are wireless local-area networking (WLAN) and Bluetooth. Both of these technologies use the same un-licensed 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band. This situation poses a difficult problem for designing integrated circuits, external logic components, and wireless communication devices that allow these technologies to coexist. Because Bluetooth operates according to a known schedule, a multi-technology wireless communication device can schedule WLAN transmissions around the Bluetooth transmissions. However, because the Bluetooth schedule is not known to WLAN link partners, there are frequent collisions on the receive side. These collisions can reduce WLAN performance to one-half of baseline.